This is Not a End of an era
by LadyPrefect
Summary: Uma pequena dedicatória a uma amiga. ISTO NÃO É UMA FANFIC. É apenas uma viadagem em forma de texto. Favor não visitar, queridos. Bjos.


_This is not a End of an era._

O alarme soou; Sete da manhã.

Mary abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Ainda embriagada pelo sono, levantou-se com um só pensamento: o último dia dela ali, na escola. Em Hogwarts.

- Nick – chamou ela – Nick, acorda – ouviu-se um pequeno resmungo – hoje é o último dia, Nick, levanta!

- Aff – houve uma leve movimentação na escuridão, enquanto Mary abria as janelas do dormitório.

As outras garotas começavam a se levantar para o que seria o último dia do ano letivo. Menos para Mary.

Por conta de negócios, o pai precisava se mudar. Isso incluía Mary na lista dos que são obrigados a ir, com ou sem objeções.

Terminando de se arrumar, chamou mais uma vez Nick para a aula e desceu as escadas para a sala comunal.

Olhou em volta, para as pessoas que ali se encontravam. Com uma pontada de triste, percebeu que não faria mais parte daquele cotidiano, daquela rotina.

- Vamos logo Mary, vamos acabar nos atrasando – disse Nick, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Como pode estar nesse clima tão... Comum? Você sabe que hoje é meu último dia aqui? Que não vai me ver mais? – perguntou Mary, indignada.

- Sei, ué. E o que tem?

- Nossa, você não me dá um pingo de valor!

- Claro que dou, sempre dei! – protestou Nick.

- Você deveria estar mais triste por sua amiga estar indo embora. Parece até que não gosta de mim.

- Ah, tá. Sai dessas, menina – Nick revirou os olhos – acha que pelo fato de eu não estar chorando quer dizer que não estou triste pela sua partida?

- Na verdade, por tudo o que você fez. Você não foi lá uma boa amiga, ok?

Nick abriu a boca, chocada e desdenhosa.

- Ah, não fui? Vem cá, não é porque passei cola no seu cabelo...

- Duas vezes.

- Dei acetona para você jogar no olho ao invés de soro fisiológico...

- Sorte a minha que olhei!

- Derrubei mostarda no seu tênis cor-de-rosa...

- Era um tênis lindo!

- Amarrei seu cabelo na janela...

- Isso foi cruel...

Nick desatou a rir.

- Tenho que dizer que isso foi brilhante! Foi maligno mesmo – ela ria lembrando-se do momento.

- Você não tem coração – disse Mary.

- Oh, que isso, claro que tenho. É por essas e outras que você é minha amiga. Minha maneira de mostrar que gosto das pessoas é dessa maneira. Você foi a que mais sofreu comigo por que foi – e ainda é – minha amiga. Eu não sei elogiar as pessoas. Essa é minha maneira de demonstrar afeto.

Mary sorriu tristemente.

- Eu estou indo embora, Nick.

- E eu vou sentir sua falta, Mary, de verdade – as duas se abraçaram – agora vamos para a aula, ainda preciso te bullynar uma vez.

As duas seguiram em direção a aula. Ora, o clima não precisava mesmo ser de tristeza; Não era, de longe, o fim de uma era.

Maressa, sua viada!

Antes que reclamei, alterei os nomes assim para ficar mais _cool._ Cá entre nós, que pessoa legal se chama Maressa? Nunca ouvi falar!  
>Thats right, <em>Mary<em>. Não, espera. Mary é nome de cachorro. Cara, acho que eu devia trocar. HEUEHUEHEUEH não, assim tá bão! Vai ser assim mesmo XD  
>Você está indo... Está partindo. Está abandonando sua amiga no frio, na chuva, na tempestade congelante, fria e vazia...drama.  
>Pessoalmente, não quero que você vá. E... cof cof, er... chega mais perto, tenho um segredo u_u<br>Eu meio que contratei uns caras aí para te seqüestrarem e te levarem pra uma fazenda que não sei exatamente onde fica, mas é aqui perto. Não é em Araraquara.  
>Não é nada pessoal, é só que... Mano, como você troca seus amigos por Araras? Você sabia que Araras falam mais que eu? Pode não parecer, mas falam sim.<br>Quero me desculpar por ter sido um pouco _travessa_ com você, e ter te chamado de butijão de gás no dia mais importante da sua vida. Foi meio malvado eu sei, mas devo dizer em minha defesa que prender seu cabelo na janela está na lista dos "TOP 5 MELHORES MOMENTOS DA VIDA DE MUNIQUE".

Sei que nesses dois últimos anos nos afastamos bastante. É algo inevitável, quando se muda de colégio dessa maneira, é natural que coisas assim aconteçam. No geral, prefiro manter o contato, e foi o que nós tentamos nesse tempo. Mesmo afastadas, continuei te considerando minha melhor amiga, aquela que um bom desabafo e longas conversas podem trazer alívio. Aquele ponto de tranqüilidade, sabe?  
>Cara, que viadagem.<br>Prosseguindo, o que eu disse ali em cima é verdade. Não quero mesmo que você vá. Araras são chatas, apesar de bonitas. E eu vou sentir sua falta, sim. Não só das brincadeiras e trollagens que eu fazia com você, mas também da sua amizade e companhia. Você é uma ótima pessoa, extrovertida, de gênio forte, e grande coração. Tão grande que nos deu essa música: "Mas o melhor é quando vamos pra Maressaaaa eu sou, ô-ô, eu sou _Nisim Ourfá _e esse é o meu bar mitzvah". Hahaha, brincadeira! Você é linda! Parece até a Mônica do Mauricio de Souza, e ela é linda viu u_u  
>Eu espero que você tenha uma boa vida aí nesse canto aí que tu tá indo, você rapidamente fará bons amigos. Você é espontânea, consegue amizades facilmente, e isso é muito bom. Foram uns bons 6 anos de amizade, hein? E vai mais pra frente ainda, podes crer. Desejo tudo de bom e de melhor pra você.<br>Eu não sou boa de fazer esses textos super emotivos e nem sei se você vai chorar – mentira, você já está chorando. Não molhe o teclado, querida -, mas espero que tenha entendido o recado de que gosto muito de você e que já sinto saudades.

Um grande beijo, e um fortíssimo abraço!

**Muniqs.**


End file.
